


Sleeping With Ghosts

by nyxviola



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slash, a bit of angst, a bit of naughty action, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxviola/pseuds/nyxviola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams tell us what we want and what we miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ. Thanks a lot to dreximgirl for her great help as beta and britpicker.  
> Sherlock Holmes belongs to ACD and, in this version, to BBC, Moffat & Gatiss. I own nothing. Not making profit out of this.

His eyes flutter before closing, his breath hitches. Cupid-bow lips skim his throat before sucking, leaving marks and descending slowly to his chest with a sinful skill John wouldn’t have ever expected. Slender fingers tease his nipples, then trace along his ribs lovingly and finally settle on working his belt and jeans open.

John’s hands slide feverishly over pale silk-smooth skin. He would like to commit that feeling to his memory, because he knows it’s important and he will miss it. It’s too wonderful, too perfect and he’s wanted this for so long, even though he didn’t want to admit it.

He wants to swear, because it’s too much, those lips felt like heaven on his neck and he can’t even begin to imagine how they will feel somewhere else. And anticipation is killing him, because he knows where this is going. He knows from the look in those eyes, fixed on him, reading his mind and his heart’s desire, the pale irises swallowed by dilated pupils. He’s going to be swallowed too.

Those eyes gleam dangerously, one last unspoken request, before those lips descend swiftly and that mouth is hot and wonderful as it surrounds him. It feels like it was made only for this, only for John.

Then John wakes with a start, and instantly knows he is alone with just the rush of blood under his skin and the thunder of his heartbeat.


End file.
